Tranquilizer
by SpiderforXmas
Summary: *Lemon Updates- warning!* Nick had had plenty of bad days. This one blew them all out of the water. Intended as One shot, but has been updated! Tentatively a two-shot.
1. Judy Goes Down

_Great. This is juuuusst great._

 _This is what I get for trying. I spent every year of my life since I was twelve, hustling and earning and never having a day of bad karma, and then I think, huh, maybe I should be a COP! Oh, yeah, that's intelligent! Then of course, wham-o, Little Bunny Frou Frou comes walking through the city, bops the WRONG field mouse on the head, only THIS time, it's no field mouse, it's a mad RHINOCEROS- and I'm the one paying for it. Great._

 _At least I'm fast. When this speeding hunk of horn and muscle comes at me, I can dodge, right? Just like in training...I can dodge. It would be easier if this alleyway was a little bit roomier. It would be a CAKEWALK if JUDY hadn't "borrowed" my taser a month ago and just left it in my belt. But here, squashed between two stinking trash cans, there was no way out. I'll die here, smashed into a pancake, if this dodge doesn't go as planned._

Nick had two seconds to plan; they passed in slow motion. The rhino charged, spit flying, and Nick dove, dodged feet, and skidded out behind the beastly mammal's back. He was even surprised for a moment at his good fortune, but didn't take the time to appreciate it. He sped off as the rhino made contact with the brick wall that stopped the alleyway in a dead end.

 _Okay. Find Carrots. Find Judy._

He grabbed his radio. "Officer Hopps, what's your 20?"

Silence. All Nick heard was the sound of his own thumping paws and. Distant car.

"Repeat, Hopps, what's your 20?"

Nothing.

"Radio check?" Was this thing even working?

"10-2, Wilde." an unknown officer replied.

"Does ANY mammal have a 20 on Hopps? I lost her in the pursuit."

"Negative," voices replied.

Nick's heart was pounding now- it didn't help that, when he looked over his shoulder, the rhino was gaining ground on him fast.

"What's the status of that backup I called for? I'm about to be roadkill, here-" Nick was panicking. Where the hell was Judy?

He turned a corner, and there she was. Laying in a circle of streetlight. In the middle of the street- passed out, or...?

"Judy!" Nick rushed to her lifeless form. He forgot about the rhinoceros completely. His Judy was down. He fell to his knees beside her. In her shoulder, a tranquilizer dart intended for megafauna. Think elephants, hippos...not tiny little rabbits. "Officer Hopps DOWN!" His voice was hysterical as he ripped the dart out from her fur.

"Say your prayers, Fox!" The rhino thundered up to him.

"No!" Nick scooped Judy up and ran, as fast as he could, when BAM! The rhino fell into the pavement with the force of a small explosive. Judy was still limp. Who had shown up?

He scanned the street. No other officers. No cars. No sirens.

He cautiously approached the rhino. Narcolepsy? Perfectly timed heart attack? Divine intervention?

That couldn't have been it. Divine intervention wouldn't have let Judy...he couldn't think of that just now.

He circle the rhino and saw it. There, in its flat, round foot, was a tranquilizer dart. Just like Judy's...

Just like Judy's...It WAS Judy's. It was the dart he tore out from her skin. The rhino trampled it and fell victim to it. Clearly, it was potent.

It was just like Judy. Always saving Nick at the last second. He only hoped he could still save her, too. He cuffed the rhino by the hands and feet for good measure, then held Judy tightly as he waited for backup to arrive.

"Wilde!" Chief Bogo looked stricken. His vehicle arrived first. "An ambulance is on the way. What happened to her?"

"Elephant tranq dart to the shoulder." He said shakily. Bogo bent to lift Judy, but Nick wouldn't let her go. "She's so small, Chief- what's gonna- what can we-?"

"We wait." Chief Bogo was solemn.

The ambulance arrived. They pulled her out of Nick's paws and onto a stretcher, but he stayed beside her. He didn't leave her side for the next two weeks.

It was nighttime. Nick was dreaming restlessly. Judy was there, she was laughing. She was twitching her nose. And then the dream changed...she was holding him. She was petting his fur and nuzzling his cheek. He'd had this dream many times before; it was his favorite. But it didn't seem to stop, even now, as his eyes flickered open.

"...and I was so scared, Nick, and then everything went dark...god, I was so scared."

She was whispering, letting her paw glide along the edges of his ears. His head was snuggled against her neck. It shot up.

"Judy! Judy! You're awake!" He held her tightly and ecstatically.

"Ooh!" She giggled and rolled to her side to face him." What the hell happened? My head is killing me. I feel like I got hit with an elephant tranquilizer!"

He just looked at her.

"No-" her mouth fell open. "How am I even ALIVE?"

"I honestly don't know. You're a miracle, Judy." He was suddenly breathless. "A miracle." And he was kissing her. And it didn't matter that she hadn't brushed her teeth or bathed in two weeks. All that mattered was that she was there, and breathing, and responding to the kiss as enthusiastically as he felt.


	2. Judy Wakes Up

I didn't expect this to go so far into lemon as it did. I guess even I'm surprised with my perviness. So, if you don't like lemon, don't read the end ;).

Please, please review!

—

Judy was having a rough month- mostly because she couldn't remember half of it.

She could recall the chase- the thieves, the breathless pursuit, and worst of all, the fear she felt as the rhino split off to get Nick while the snarling badger kicked her running legs out from underneath her, tranquilizer gun aloft. She was frozen under the orange glow of an old street lamp.

"Don't move, bunny," the badger had hissed, aiming the gun at her heart, "or it'll be the last thing you do. See this? This is specially designed elephant tranquilizer. They use it for long elephant surgeries, and it works instantly."

She kept a look of steel on her face, but felt pure terror. The badger continued.

"What happens if you're not an elephant, and you 'accidentally' take a dose of this stuff? Well, that depends. Are you an eight thousand pound hippopotamus? You'll be fine. But say you had the misfortune of being an itsy-bitsy bunny wabbit?" He was inches from her face. His foul breath choked her. Neither blinked.

"Well, Bunny Boo, your heart hits the brakes faster than it takes for you to read the stop sign. And you die."

They glared a moment longer. Finally, she spoke.

"So then, what now? Are you going to shoot me, or try to bargain?"

"Bargain?" He chuckled condescendingly. "If anyone should be bargaining, it's you."

She tried to sound more desperate than she felt, but she had a plan. "What, do you want my wallet? I've got it-"

And something happened very fast. She reached into her holster and drew a taser. She deployed it as the badger shot the tranq. The dart grazed the top of the taser, loosening the medicinal cartridge just slightly. Doctors told her that this was an act of divine intervention; it separated the cartridge so only the slightest bit of the tranquilizer in the needle itself entered her blood stream. If it hadn't hit the taser, she would have undoubtably died. She was fortunate, because the dart continued on an altered path and struck her in the shoulder. That was the most she could remember of the night. Everything else was black.

She learned later, as Chief Bogo came to visit, that the badger had been hit by her taser after all. In a case of instant karma, the button had malfunctioned and stuck- the badger had to chew itself out of the live wires and was found a few blocks away, still smoking and twitching. He was in custody and would have no long term damage ("Unfortunately," said Chief Bogo).

But that wasn't the only lucky thing to happen that night. When Nick removed the tranquilizer dart from her skin, and tossed it to the ground just beyond that circle of orange light, the cartridge clicked back into place. The murderous rhinoceros fell victim to it in an instant. He too would make a full recovery ("Well, you can't win them all," said Nick).

She was thankful for that borrowed taser- she took it from Nick when it seemed to be malfunctioning and accidentally mixed it up with her own. That was just like Nick, wasn't it? Saving her every time, even when he didn't know it.

And hey- she got to catch up on all the sleep she'd missed as a cop.

The next thing she could recall was waking up, scared for the smallest moment, in the dark hospital bed. If it weren't for the fact that Nick held her as he slept there in the bed with her, she might have cried out. But there he was. She tried to wake him, but he was as still as the dead. So she just talked, hoping he'd wake up.

He did. And in what felt like an instant, they were kissing. And suddenly she didn't care about what happened, her curiosity was paused, and all that mattered was the two of them. They were safe. Alive. Together. They didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

That was yesterday. She was still in her hospital bed. It was the middle of the night. Her sleep schedule was completely wacky, and she felt an urge to run. She could tell her muscle mass was depleted and that it would be hard work to get back to what she had been when she was hit. Hopefully Nick could help her there.

Nick. What would she do without him?

He was asleep a few feet away on the hospital couch. She hissed.

"Nick! Nick! Wake up!"

He rolled over unconsciously as response.

"Nick-" she flung a pillow and struck. "Nick!"

"Aghhhhh," he groaned. "What?"

"I miss you. We've hardly talked for weeks."

He stared at her. "Yes. You were ASLEEP for two weeks. Did I mention that I hardly slept at all those two weeks because I was so worried?" He rolled over to face the wall. "Goodnight."

"Aw, come on! At least snuggle with me." She pleaded in a way Nick found both annoying and sexy; I.e. Judy in a nutshell.

"You know the nurse told me not to!" It was true the nurse found them together the following day, and spluttered out some nonsense about fearing Nick might crush Judy in his sleep. The couple knew it was rather an expression of her discomfort with their interspecies relationship.

"Well, what do you care? You didn't spend all last night making love to _the nurse_ yesterday!" She winked at him.

"Okay, okay, move over." Nick climbed into her bed. "Thank god they let you shower today. You were starting to smell!"

"You showered today and you ALREADY smell," she laughed. "Good thing we're in a hospital- you don't have to go anywhere to take care of that BURN!"

He got up and pulled her covers off, revealing her hideous hospital issued gown. "Judy, I hate to tell you this, but I think that tranquilizer actually managed to make your taste in fashion worse. I didn't think it was possible!" She squealed and tried to kick him, but he grabbed her ankle in his comparatively large paw.

"What's this on your leg, Carrots?"

"What?" She looked down with confusion.

"It looks like you missed a spot in your shower. Here," he sat on the edge of the bed. "Let me get it."

He put his nuzzle against her thigh and licked it, slowly, dragging his tongue up in one constant motion until she could feel his breath on her panty-less labia. He sat up.

"Got it." He smirked. She moaned.

"Oh, did you like that, Officer Hopps?" Nick's eyes were lusty and alight with mischief.

She squealed and nodded fervently.

"Lucky you..." he brought his tongue back to where he left off, then dragged it to the place he knew she wanted it most. It was already wet. He lapped at it until he could see she was at the brink of completion. Then he stopped.

"I guess some predators still eat prey, don't they?" He joked.

"NICK!" She cried out with anger and desire. He was a good fox, though. He listened. He pleasured her until his entire snout smelled like her happiness, and she finally came with a gorgeous arching of her back. Her tail was off of the bed now, and just as she started to relax her back, he entered her. She cried out.

He was thick and long in comparison to her tiny bunny pussy, but she loved the feeling of edge-pushing fullness he gave her. He pumped fast. She huffed with each thrust. She could see a spot under her belly raise up where his cock hit from the inside. She could also tell that he was seconds away from cumming. It was her favorite part.

He growled- but it weakened to a groan of ecstasy. He could feel his semen overflow out of her pussy and onto his fur. One of the best perks of this interspecies relationship thing was the fact that they never needed condoms. He got to feel every ridge, every muscle, and she was so tight...it was the best sex he had ever had.

He collapsed against her. She wriggled. "Nick, you're squashing me!" a voice cried out from beneath his chest.

"Guess the nurse was right!" He kissed her cheek and rolled off. He pulled he covers back over them, and slipped his arm around her.

Maybe it hadn't been such a bad month after all.


End file.
